


You And I

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arguing, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Ben takes Rey's hand in the Throne Room and they both have to save the Resistance so it can all end. The Falcon is the only option.





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I received on Tumblr for a Reylo One Shot and I just had to write this!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Shannon Xx

Rey's hand shook serverley as she extended it out for Kylo to accept and hold. She had not known why she'd done it, but she wanted the man she'd grown to appreciate in her bonded dreams to come with her. "You're free, come home. We can bring peace to the galaxy, no war, no Rebels or First Order. Just us"

She could see the cogs turning and the wires whirring inside his mind as he battles with the dark inside him. If he did not make his mind up, they were going to be swarmed with troopers any moment. She could hear them desperate to come in; trying to get the jammed doors open. "Rey..."

"Please, Ben" She was tearing, her vision blurred as this man fought a battle inside himself for her to see. She did not know if her touch would help, but she found herself walking closer towards him; every step was like another pass of the bomb about to explode. "Please"

"I'm not Ben Solo, I cannot be him anymore" He said, his lips trembling as the embers of the fire around them cackled and cracked. Rey felt deflated, she'd worked so hard to try and bring Ben back from the shadows, and he was giving into the dark still. 

"Please Ben, please don't go this way" She weeped openly. The tears streaming this time, the pools around her waterline emptying as a fast flow of saltish water rolled down her face. 

"I cannot be Ben" He closes his eyes as Rey puts her hand on his cheek, hoping desperately to get through to him. She rubbed her thumb along his cheek, offering warmth and light and praying he won't hurt her like he did his father. At this very thought he winces, but it snaps something out of him.

"You're right, you cannot be the Ben I want... but you can be something other than the Kylo I fear" Rey insisted. The escape pods are not too far, minimal amount of troopers would be there for them to deal with. "You told me I wasn't alone, Ben. You told me that it was okay the mirror did not show me the faces of my parents"

"You know who they are" Kylo snaps, his eyes growing darker as the battle inside him grows. "You know what they did to you" 

"I..." Rey was lost for words, did he know? Could he see into her mind that she wasn't anybody. 

"Say it" He urged her. 

"T-they were nobody" She cries even more intensely. He did know who they were, he'd sensed it through their bond. "The were Jakku scavengers... sold me for drinking money"

"Dead, in a paupers grave in the junker desert" He says as if it was old news, a matter of fact that was not a tender matter of her heart. It's true she'd locked it away, always searching for another truth, hiding in the deepest corners of her mind she'd known the correct facts. "And you're still holding on, let it all go"

"I come from nothing" She let the upset flow, her heart heavy as her hand fell from his face, not daring to make contact with a man who's going the wrong way. "I am nothing"

"Not to me" He says in reply, his own gloved hand lifting her chin up so their eyes can meet."The power you hold, the potential you have; we could rule together, bring about a new empire" Rey should have known. This is not going the way she thought, Luke's words earlier feeling like a cruel jab. "But you do not want power"

"No, I do not" She replied, her eyes singing into her own as if their gaze was joined by a string that was tightening, pulling them closer. "I want a mother to have her son back; I want to feel like I have a place to belong in this story, with you"

"My mother does not want to see me" He states as if it was a fact set in stone. "But you, I could give you a place where you feel you belong"

"Come with me, Ben" Rey steps closer again, their chests almost pressed together. "Come home and we can build the future we want together, No Resistance, No Hux and his genocidal tendencies. No first order."

"The Jedi and Sith, two warring factions, one rises and the other to meet it. Something new, you say?" Rey felt a spark inside her, she knew it was dangerous. But she was so close to him now, she could feel his force signature, his energy intertwined with hers. 

"Yes, both light and dark taught to live together, complete balance. I know there is a part of me that has darkness, and I accept it and I welcome it to stay. And you, you are not all darkness, there is this light inside of you and it's getting stronger Ben" Her eyes never left his as they got so close that their foreheads almost touched. 

"Okay" He nods.

"Good" Rey smiles fleetingly before swiping Luke's saber away from him. He raises an eyebrow, but she was all serious now.

They need to get out of the Supremacy and fast. Rey put her hand out and watched as Ben's saber flew through the air into her hands, she offered it too him. It was a weird thing to hold his saber in her hands earlier. She could feel the unstable crystal that she'd heard about in there, it had taken all her strength to hold it in her hands without dropping it and burning herself. 

She ignites the Blue sabre and makes for the elevator, but she's abruptly stopped. "No, we go that way we'll almost certainly have to take on an entire legion of troopers. This way, Rey" 

Rey followed him as he makes for some for of back route. She takes one last glance back at the dead Snoke in half on the floor. and just as they slip away, Troopers enter and survey the scene. They're quiet as they make their way down corridors and through doors. There is minimal troopers, and they're easily despatched. 

When they reach the corridor for some escape pods, there's roughly fifteen troopers in the way. Kylo lifted his hand up as if to force push them down but Rey say no. Instead she walks out and stretches her mind. Kylo thinks she's mad, but he cannot keep killing people, every here are either forced to work or are just trying to make it day to day. They may have families too. 

"Stop right there!" One of them says and all of them point their blasters towards her. "Identify yourself"

"You don't need to see any Identification" Rey's mind was being pushed to its limit with the mind trick. But she'd done it on Starkiller Base with no training, she could do it now with the smallest amount of lessons and a few days under her belt surely. 

"I said Identify yourself!" The trooper replied. She could feel Kylo's force energy spiralling out of control. He wanted to pounce on them, he wanted to kill them. she would not allow it. 

"You do not need to see any identification" She urged with a strong push out from her mind. There was a few seconds where Rey's breath was frozen in her lungs, she felt like it was almost hours waiting for the response that needed to come. 

"I don't need to see any identification" The trooper spoke, relaxing. 

"You will all drop your weapons" She said with more confidence. She watched as they repeated her command and blasters fell to the floor. She could've stopped here, but she needed them out of the way encase they came out of their state. "You will go to the throne room and wait further instruction"

One by one the troopers left the corridor, and escape pod was almost ready to be jettison so she opened it and climbed in. Kylo followed her in as the troopers finally were no longer around. He stepped into the far corner and strapped himself in. She closed the door, pressed the eject button and strapped herself in too. There was a rattling and a rumbling before the escape pod was shot off at a speed quicker than the falcon's pod. 

She saw the Supremacy out the window as she got a full scale of it, it was a massive ship. And right now, it looked like something had blasted right through one of the wings. "Force, it looks a mess"

She turned to see Kylo, hunched over and retching. She realised how much strength it's taken for him to do what he has done today. He'd killed his master, the one Leia once told her had poisoned his mind since he was a baby. He'd fought side by side with her, his so called enemy and taken the red guards down with her. He'd brought the light in him up from it all and it had won over the darkness inside him. 

"Ben" She whispered. He flinched involuntary at this. "Take your gloves off, and the cloak"

She kept thinking about if others see him from the Resistance, he needs to look less menacing. And yes, in her mind she told him there was a possibility he could be tried and executed for his crimes, but she also spoke in her head of how she would defend him until her last breath after his actions today. 

He wouldn't talk. He kept looking down at his hands, his whole body physically shaking as the realisation of what he'd done set in. He'd betrayed the First Order, he'd never go back now. Hux would take over and he'd stop at nothing to get the Resistance wiped out for good. Rey knew the First Order needed to go and then the Resistance needed to be disbanded. 

A government needed to be put in place where every planet in every system had a representative. Everyone should be able to vote, not just rich people. Even nobodies such as herself should be able to vote. So no one like Snoke or this Darth Sidious person Luke spoke to her of never got into power again. 

"You're thoughts are loud, do you mind shutting them off" Kylo snapped. Rey found her eyes rolling inwards so hard she thought she could see inside her head for a moment. 

"Sorry, this is a lot to take in and I've not learnt that trick yet" Rey sarcastically spoke back. He had taken his gloves off though so that was a bonus. He also took his cape off as she noticed they were coming into Crait's atmosphere, the ships above looked so small from her view now. 

"Oh, so you can mind trick fifteen troopers but you can't shut your brain up for two minutes?" He had a sense of humour, deep underneath all the black clothing and the silent stares and the hanging around his quarters naked waiting for the force bond to kick in. 

"Mind trick is just a scale of progression - did it on one trooper on Starkiller, did it on fifteen on the supremacy" She retorted. "I haven't learnt to shut my brain off yet. And considering what just happened it won't be shut down for a while"

"I could mind trick when I was ten" Kylo stated as the rattling of the escape pod got louder. 

"And yet you chose to don black and murder to get what you want" Rey sighed sarcastically. 

"I don't choose to do it - I was forced to most of the time, Snoke's voice in the- Well you wouldn't understand" He crosses his arms as he prepares for the embrace. She's got Leia's calling signal and Chewie's  to bring him into Crait. 

"There's always a choice, Ben" Is the last thing Rey says when they land. It's not a comfortable landing. The pod thrashes around as the rocks and bricks of the mountain try to slow the pod down. She can see green grass, and yellow sun. The sky looked reddish purple as what was left of the Supremacy was but a tiny dot in the distance. 

The pod came to a stop and Rey felt a crick in her neck. She let out a moan as she tried to stretch her legs. Undoing her straps she made over to Kylo who was struggling with his own. He stops her. "I'm good"

They crack open the exit and climb out of the pod, the door being upright, of course. Rey's strength almost fails her but Kylo gives her a boost up before he launches himself out and they're on fresh grass. Rey surveys the surroundings. She can see salt flats in the far distance and at the end of it, a barricade that transport was going into. That's the rebel base, it was a long walk. Then, she was perturbed by a noise. 

They both looked up and saw another First Order escape pod heading right for the base. Perhaps someone else had been on board. They flew right into the base, just in time before the huge doors shut. Then, the walkers and ships of the first orders came a few minutes later. It was all happening so quickly, Rey did not know what to do. But as a beacon of light where it looked like the resistance was about to fall. Chewie arrived. Rey held up her ignited lightsaber. 

Chewie came in steady and landed, the first order ships not noticing them, focusing too much on the rebel base. It had one of the canons Hux had been using of late and was dragging it along. Rey ran over to the Falcon and as the door bays open she turned to see Kylo frozen staring at the ship. 

There wasn't time for this. "Ben, you can have alone time with the falcon later, bloody get on it before I leave you!" She grabbed him and dragged him onto the platform. He seemed nervous and Rey realised, Chewie would've been a huge part of Kylo's life when he was younger. "He'll forgive you"

"He won't" He mumbled. 

"He brought me to the Supremacy, he asked me to bring you home. Why do you think he only aimed the blast at your stomach when he shot you?" Rey said bluntly. "Your father was dying already, Chewie told me. And I know Snoke whispered horrendous stuff in your head, stuff I don't think I could imagine. But whatever it was it drove you to do it, I see that it wasn't all your control"

"He was dying?" Rey saw Ben in him more than ever before, his entire face wasn't Kylo, it was softer and less intense. 

"I won't explain, it would be for Chewie to do so, now come on!" She ordered him this time. He gave in and followed her onto the ship. It was apparent within minutes that he was enamoured with the ship as a child. There was a small smile, something Rey had never seen on his face before. Maybe apart from when their hands touched via the force. 

Chewie barged in then and went straight for Kylo. Rey grabbed at her saber but she was did not need to use it. Instead, Chewie threw his bowcaster to the ground and hugged Kylo so tightly that Ben almost turned a shade of purple. Rey could see the surprise in Kylo's eyes, but he was not mad, she could feel shame and sorrow roll off of him. It was loud in his head. 

He did not think he deserved to be redeemed; yet he does not know that his mother will be finally at peace knowing her son came back to her. That he accepted both sides in him. But Rey would tell Leia that she initially lost her son the day she sent him to Luke. He was fine, until he mistook his uncle's ignited lightsaber for his own death. And that had been when Kylo Ren was born. 

When you are groomed the way he was, the torture she knew he endured, it was no wonder to Rey that he'd become this way. He was afraid, a frighten boy with a monster preying on him to do his bidding. She'd seen it, inside his head. The Force lightening, the constant whispering in the head. Rey couldn't even handle just one peak inside his mind nevermind dealing with it day to day. 

Chewie let go of him eventually and Kylo's eyes were still wide in shock. Rey walked over to him, and took his hands in hers. She sent calming thoughts, ones of comfort and want. She wanted him to feel how loved he still is by the people he left behind. "I said he would forgive you"

"I don't deserve it" Kylo spoke looking away from her. _I really need to stop referring to him as Kylo now, he's Ben. You call him Ben, he is Ben._ She had to tell herself this. Weeks of referring to him as the former has left it a mess in her mind. But Ben, that who he was now. 

"Maybe Kylo doesn't, but Ben does" Rey urged. Ben was about to interrupt her, she stopped it. "And maybe you don't ever call yourself Ben again; but Ben was the one who was failed, and Ben is the one who's been brought back. Right now, what we need to focus on is getting this ship in the air and saving what's left of the Resistance. We can split hairs later"

Chewie roared and said he would go man the gun. While he was happy Ben was back he said it was clear that Ben was better off sticking with Rey in the cockpit. So Rey and Ben made it over to the cockpit. Rey could see he was physically affected by being inside the cockpit once more. He held onto the chair for a moment, his teeth chattering as he sucked a breath in. 

Rey needed to get in touch with Leia or anyone at the resistance. She but her comms in so she could hear Chewie on the gun and readed the Falcon for take of. "Ben can you flip on the navi-computer for me" 

Ben was brought out of his reminiscing trance and slid into the co-pilot seat. Rey was relieved she didn't have to pilot this by herself, she'd done that on Jakku and that had been a pain enough as it was. Ben flipped the switches he needed and Rey scanned for local radio comms, she was tuned into the Resistance waves on the falcon so with a matter of luck she'd be able to get a message even if it was in code. 

And then- she picked up a bunch of codes. 

"What's that?" Ben asked as the beeps played through her headset. His eyes went wide, being attuned to the force he could hear it even without the headset on. "That's my mother's calling code..."

"It is, she's calling for help from anyone, her lucky day she's got us" Rey flipped some switched and got to sending her own message back. _Falcon on Crait, aerial assistance provided. Find exit from cave, will pick up survivors._ Rey left out the part where Ben was with her. They lifted off of the ground and Rey was ready to punch it. "Ben, compressor please" 

He followed her lead before she kicked off and sped towards the walkers and the flagship. Hux would be on that flagship, she could feel it in Ben's mind. Ben pointed to the row of six walkers dragging the canon. "Hit the walkers rear ends, they're weaker there"

"Chewie I'm going to line the targets up for you, hit them all, okay?" Rey spoke. She flipped a bunch more switches and sped in behind the line of walkers. Right on queue the AT-ATs were all fired at from behind and demolished. Rey yelled a loud 'yes' and got an eyebrow raise from Ben. Rey swerved right and left before doubling back on herself and going straight for the flagship. "Ben, if I clip it's wings will it help?"

"Should destabilise them" Ben agreed. Just as he said that however, something above them blew up. "I'll do it, I know one or two things about the Falcon"

Rey's head became a leaning post for Ben's hand as he got up on the control panel and worked on rewiring up high. "Can you kindly get off?" She could sense his eye roll, but he obliged and got the control panel that had short circuited working again. "Great, much be- oh crap!"

Rey had to roll the Falcon to move out of the way of a tie fighter. Ben fell onto his back and grumbled in pain. Rey had to flip a switch with her extended foot to keep the Falcon from too many rolls. Ben was not happy. "Force sake, you mad woman!"

"Shut up and check my comms will you, I need a location to pick the straggler up!" Rey did a sudden dive just as Ben got up off of the floor. He fell forward, the least graceful he'd ever been and almost fell on Rey. Rey felt crushed momentarily. "Get in the chair you're almost as heavy as Chewie!"

A distant roar suggested the wookie in question heard that offhand comment and was offended. "You don't know how to drive this ship, do you? You're putting too much force into the cooling system it's working overtime!"

"Will you shut it, I'm trying to destroy tie fighters here!" Rey argued back. Ben wasn't having any of it. "And FYI I've flown the Falcon several times!"

"Force, is there anything you're good at Rey?" Rey felt offended. He paid no attention to this. He pressed a bunch of buttons and flipped a couple black switches. Suddenly, the Falcon felt better under her driving, it was a lot more responsive which actually meant she did not need to move the controls as much as she had been. 

"Still beat you on Starkiller" Rey grumbled as she managed to maneuver the ship so Chewie could take down three fighters in a row. 

"I was injured, you got lucky" Ben yelled as he grabbed the comms set off of her head. "I'll pilot, you get through to General Organa"

"Your mother you mean" Rey.

"Just move!" Ben.

"No, sit your bum down, Ben!" Rey.

"You're going to kill us both!" Ben.

"I'm going to kill you with my hands if you don't shut it!" Rey.

"Is anyone there?" Rey and Ben's head turned to the microphone that Rey had wired into resistance command. It was male, but she was unsure whose voice it was. Chewie took out another fighter as Rey doubled back on herself and went for the flagship. Ben pressed the comms button but ushered Rey to speak. 

"Hello, This is Rey and Chewbacca on the Millenium Falcon, have you found an exit?" Rey begged. 

"Rey, nice meeting you, even if it's through voice. Poe dameron here, we've got only twenty of us left here and we've searched the place, the only way out is through the mountain where the exit is blocked by falling rocks" The voice sounded out. _Ah, Poe Dameron._

"I can deal with the rocks, question: That Orange and White BB unit better be with you! Is he?" Rey laughed as the wings to the flagship were clipped and it started to fall into a Large Walker. Chewie was heard roaring again from the headset Ben had put on instead of her. 

"Most certainly is, don't know if we'd be here without him!" Poe laughed. 

"Fantastic, I'll fall back. You make your way to the blocked exit and we'll find you - hang on though, can you put General Organa on?" Rey asked and she saw Ben stiffen next to her. She cleared her mind and sent positive thoughts through the force as a comfort. It was a few minutes before she heard Leia's voice, fragile and weak. 

"Rey, you're a lifesaver" She heard the General croak. 

"Making a habit of that today" Rey spoke allowed. "Get to the exit, General. Your son's coming home" 

"My son?" She could hear the excitement. 

"Yes, General- Ben, flip the inertia regulator, please" Rey ordered. Ben put his hand on an orange switch. "No, NO. The one I'm pointing too!"

"You say inertia regulator put you're pointing at the Stasis Flow switch, which one do you want?" He snapped back at her. 

"For Stars sake, the blue switch!" Rey shouted loudly. 

"So the Stasis flow switch, like I initially said. Force, Rey!"

Rey felt like she wanted to pull her own hair out. How could he be so infuriating? He was so sarcastic underneath it all and dry as bones that Rey wondered f perhaps it was better for him to be intense and broody instead. Rey had almost forgotten about General Leia on the comms. 

"General?" The line was dead, Rey switched the communicator off. "They've gone to the exit. Okay, Chewie, keep the ties off us we're going on a hunt for the blocked exit. Ben, scan for life forms for me. If that's not a difficult task for you!"

"You know what for all your prowess with the force you sure are an annoying little girl!" He rolled his eyes and got the scanner working with some tweaks. More shots went off and Rey narrowly dodge incoming fire with a quick barrel roll. 

"That's woman to you!" Rey felt offended, she hadn't been a girl since she left Jakku. She was definitely a woman grown now; perhaps Ben wouldn't notice such a thing. If he's been a force user for so long he'd have been sworn of that... stuff. Not that you know what any of that stuff is, Rey. 

"Whatever" Ben scoffed as Rey lost the First order pilots after a quick drift and a one two blast from chewie. "And could you shut your brain off for five minutes, you're louder than Chewie when's he's lost a game of Dejarik! I'm trying to concentrate!" 

"You son of a-" 

"There, got them" Ben says as Rey looks out of the cockpit and can see the large fallen rocks in question. Ry was going to blast them, but if they were stood the other side of the rocks it could potentially kill them from the blast. So she began to lower the falcon on solid rock. More switches and buttons were turned off and on and the feet from the falcon extended so she could land. 

It seemed a little rocky to start with but the Falcon landed in a comfortable place. "Right, I'll get them on board, you stay here in the cockpit" Rey started. She sent him a reason why telepathically before he argued back but he nodded in agreement. These people would be scared of him, it's best he stay out of the way until Rey can get them all onto the Falcon safely. "Chewie, keep him company here, you'll both need to pilot to get us off of this planet and somewhere safe!"

The wookie came into the cockpit not a few minutes later and sat in the seat Rey had been in. She walked out to the ramp and lowered it The distance noise of the canon being blasted shook through the earth. She needed to get these rocks out as soon as. She locked around, there was a lot of them. "I got this, I got this"

She closed her eyes, and felt the force flow through her body. Light and dark, she can feel them both inside her, living harmoniously by each other's side. She reached out, extended her control and lifted her hand up. _Breathe, just breathe. Reach out._ Luke's words played in her mind, she knew she could do it. She did it with the stormtroopers, she can lift thee rocks. 

Rey opened her eyes and saw rocks in the air, massive boulders as big as one she slice in half on Ahch to. She smiled, she knew she could do it. Out of the deep space of the cave came Finn, then BB8 and other and eventually General Leia. When everyone was safely out the cave, she put the rocks down and covered that exit. She hugged Finn first, the last time she saw him being when he was in a coma. 

She then straightened BB8's antenna like she had done the first time she'd met him and rubbed his head to much enthusiasm from the droid. She began to get everyone on the ship then, to resistance personnel went up with a girl on a stretcher who Finn was concerned for. She got them all on before the ramp went up and the Falcon prepared to lightspeed off of the planet and away. 

Inside the Falcon's main hanger, there were sighs of relief. That was from everyone accept Leia whose eyes were concerned and scared. She could feel his force signature onboard, and Rey could see she wished to see him. She was just scared. Rey found it a good moment to speak. "You know, you lost him the day you sent him to Luke"

"I know" She nods, but did she know what had happened. "I know Luke tried to get the dark from out of him, but it was too late"

"No, it wasn't. I've seen what happened" Rey felt anger course through her, it was an emotion she did not like feeling inside her but she'd made peace with the idea that it was there. "I've seen a Master fail his student, I saw that Luke's actions made Kylo Ren in the first place"

There was gasps among the crew, even Finn's brow furrowed. "Rey, whatever you saw was probably his mental manipulation"

"So Luke speaks lies now?" Rey could feel the energy in the room sizzle, everyone's words were stuck in the air. They wanted to argue with her. No that anyone in this room knew what being a force user meant. "Luke Skywalker, the chosen one. Put up on a pedestal that he could never reach again. His own battle with the dark side led him to create Kylo Ren. And not by choice"

"You know we were Darth Vader's children" Leia said as a statement and not as a question. Rey nodded, she'd seen it. 

"And that constant battle led him to fear the Dark side he sensed in Ben. He went to Ben's hut one night to talk with him, he was scared by the darkness he could see in his mind as he slept. But he was still Ben, he wasn't going to turn. And then, for just the smallest of seconds, not even a second, Luke thought he could stop the darkness rising to meet the light. He considered killing his own nephew for the smallest of moments - a moment of weakness. Did you know this?"

"I did not" Leia looked down at the floor of the falcon, shame rolling off of her. Rey could feel it taking off, Ben and Chewie easing us out of the planet. 

"Luke realised it was not right, but it was too late, all Ben saw was Luke Skywalker stood over him with his lightsaber ignited and so he brought the hut down and everything spiralled from there. If you had not sent him to Luke you would've still had your son all this time" Rey found her spiel to alleviate some tension from her. She'd said her piece and there was nothing more to be said about it. 

Rey could feel the Falcon was in hyperspace and so, knowing this she left General Leia to mull over what she'd said. She felt fire inside her and she should not speak to the general in such a way. She just had to fight for Ben's corner, that was all. She was briefly stopped by Poe who introduced himself before she made it to the cockpit. Ben had his hands in his head. Chewie was playing with a porg. Ben noticed the bird and raised an eyebrow at Chewie. "What in all the galaxies is that?"

"It's a porg" Rey said, leaning against the wall of the cockpit. Ben's eyes shifted to hers, he was incredibly tense. "They're native to the island planet of Ahch to; where Luke is" He didn't say anything, he just turned back around in his seat and stared at the control panels. "Chewie, can you give us the cockpit for a bit, I want to talk to him"

Chewie obligied and left the cockpit with the three porgs that had made a nest inside it. There was a small silence however and Rey took the opportunity to sit opposite Ben in the chair Chewie had just vacated. She wasn't sure if she should talk first or not. But he did, and it was so quiet that Rey almost had to move closer to him. "It feel so... strange, not having this voice in the back of my head"

"Do you remember when it first started?" She asked. 

"I don't think I ever remember a time where it wasn't there. He'd been praying on me since I was a baby, I'm sure of it" Ben's face was twisted and contorted. "He offered me the galaxy, said I had great potential. He didn't care for me, he used me, like he used Hux and every other officer in the First Order... and now, there's just silence"

"You'll get used to it" Rey uttered. "I told her what happened; I told the General the truth"

"And what did she have to say?" Ben was almost snarky, as if he believe his mother did not care. 

"She was ashamed" Rey knew this was not perhaps the right choice of words, but it had been what the General had felt. "I'd never seen her face drop like that, she did not know that Luke had tried to kill you, but she acknowledge that if she did not send you away, you would still be her Ben"

"And now she's going to try to get me to wear Tan and call myself resistance" He sighed.

"She will not, there will be no resistance when this war is over. There will be a plan put in place to lead everyone into the new era. An era where hungry sith can never grow in power again" Rey stated. "But that is for another day, Ben."

Rey calmed herself, trying to send peaceful thoughts. She did not know if it worked. "You see an ocean, water running across your hands... and trees, rows and rows of trees" He sighed and sunk into the chair getting comfortable. "It's been some day; I'd like to rest"

"Then rest with me" Rey offered. She stood from the chair and got two blankets she'd kept in a spare compartment just outside of the cockpit. She laid one down on the floor, feeling the tired ache in her bones. She motioned for Ben to lay next to her once she was on the floor. It would be a little cramped but it would give them a chance to sleep. "Please" Ben reluctantly climbed down and laid next to her. The spare blanket she put over the top of them as they laid next to each other and tried to find a peaceful slumber. "When this is all over; I want you to show me where you were born"

"Chandrila" He was already sleepy. "Rey..."

"Yes, Ben?" She says, she too sleepy. Their eyes connected and their bodies so close together that she almost felt the tension from when they force bonded. Everything was so heightened. She could see his eyes darkening a little, she was worried it was from his inner battle with the dark. But there was something else present too. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Rey's mind did a triple flip and barrel roll. It was words she had not expected, yet, when she thought back to all their interactions how she had not seen it coming she did not know. Their hands had touched, they'd given comfort when they were both so lonely, they'd fought side by side with each other. Of course he would want to kiss her, and if she was being honest, she wanted to kiss him. She finally understood him, had understood why he'd done everything. A little boy, lost for so long with no one to guide him home. Expect for today, and Rey was that person. 

"Yes" Was all she said. 

His lips were dry a little, dust from the air collected easily in the Falcon. He tasted sweet though, a taste she had not expected when his lips pressed to hers. She had never kissed anyone before, or ever wanted to. And now, as she did kiss him back, with equal passion and vigour, she wondered why she'd never kissed anyone in her life. 

When they broke apart, he ran his thumb along her cheek, his fingers in her hair. Rey spoke softly. "No Jedi or Sith. Just me and you"

"You and I" Ben corrected her. Rey rolled her eyes. 

 _This idiot._  


End file.
